La unica
by MPR
Summary: todas las chicas de Konaha siempre tras el todas excepto Hinata Hyuuga... SasuHina... siento no haberlo puesto antes pro es un Oneshot...gomen gomen


Disclaimer: no me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes… Yoda fuera xD

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LA UNICA**

A Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaba tener tantas admiradoras, siempre intentaban acaparar su atención; todas las chicas de Konoha tras El, todas excepto una Hinata Hyuuga.

Un día Sasuke estaba entrenando a las afueras de Konoha cuando se corto una parte del hombro, así que pensó en buscar un rió para limpiar la herida. Al llegar al rió se quito la camisa y empezó a lavarse la herida, cuando sintió una presencia.

Estaba al otro lado del rió, era Hinata. Hinata parecía herida también con una toalla se limpiaba el rostro.

"Que hará ahí" pensó Sasuke. Hinata levanto la mirada hacia donde estaba Sasuke

- Sasuke-san…- dijo Hinata sorprendida – e-estas bien…?- continuo Hinata pero vio el hombro de Sasuke y decidió ir al otro lado del rió. – Estas… bien?- volvió a preguntar –si no te preocupes- contesto El con su tono frió habitual. – To- toma sécate…con esto

S-Sasuke-san- le dijo ella ofreciéndole la toalla. No porque le gustara a Hinata, pero ella siempre se preocupaba por otros.- No es necesario- dijo Sasuke y volvió a ponerse la camisa, -que haces aquí Hinata?- le pregunto de pronto el Uchiha – pu-pues yo… estaba…- Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos – yo entre-entrenaba… y tu Sasuke-san?- - yo también entrenaba- dijo frió – bu-bueno ya… ya me voy- Hinata iba yéndose cuando Sasuke le dijo: -oye Hinata no quieres que entrenemos juntos?- -pues…yo…creo que estaría estaría… bien-.

Así los 2 se pusieron a entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sasuke se contenía para no lastimar a Hinata, e Hinata lo atacaba con toda su fuerza.

Iba cayendo el atardecer cuando Hinata y Sasuke se dejaron llevar por la pelea y Sasuke termino lastimando a Hinata. Hinata cayo lastimada –lo siento- le dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia ella – esta bien… Sasuke-san si no peleas con con toda tu fuerza no seria un bu-buen entrenamiento ni para ti… ni para mi- dijo ella con cansancio. –Hay que detenernos ya – dijo Sasuke tajante –pe-pero…- decía la peliazul que fue interrumpida por Sasuke: - esta bien regresemos-. Pero cuando Hinata intento pararse cayo de nuevo, Sasuke se agacho –que sucede?- pregunto –creo…que me…torcí el to-tobillo- al decir eso Hinata subio la mirada y vio directamente los ojos de Sasuke, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco; Sasuke también se sonrojo nunca se había dado cuenta de los hermosos ojos de la Hyuuga. Sasuke se volteo para ocultar el sonrojo y le dijo a Hinata –creo que no podrás caminar Hinata así que sube a mi espalda- Hinata se sonrojo mas –pero…- dijo –dudo que te guste quedarte a dormir en un bosque oscuro y solo toda la noche- dijo muy fríamente el chico, lo que hizo que Hinata sin pensarlo 2 veces se sujetara de la espalda de Sasuke y así El inicio el camino.

-Créeme Sasuke- san… no es necesario que me lleves… en tu espalda… a-apuesto que peso mucho y…y… - decía Hinata –Hinata no hay problema solo lo hago porque yo te lastime- dijo un poco molesto el ojinegro interrumpiéndola.

Continuo el camino y llego el anochecer – Sasuke-san… creo que deberías descansar… un momento- dijo ella casi en murmullo , hubo un silencio Hinata creyó que El no la había escuchado… -creo que tienes razón- dijo Uchiha sorprendiendo a la ojiblanco. Así El la bajo en un árbol y se sentó a su lado. –porque entrenabas sin tus compañeros Hinata?- le pregunto desinteresadamente –pues yo… bien yo…- intentaba contestar ella inútilmente cuando una mirada triste se poso en sus ojos – yo so-solo…quería que mi padre… me reconociera… co-como mi hermana Hanabi… es la nueva heredera de los Hyuuga…yo quería demostrar que …- - que puedes ser la nueva heredera- completo Uchiha – s-si – dijo ella triste.

Sasuke vio que ella se ponía triste y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas –yo creo que… eres fuerte Hinata- dijo Sasuke con un sonrojo en su rostro, Hinata lo vio sorprendida – al menos… a-alguien… cree que… que valgo…- dijo ella.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oír eso y se levanto de golpe y le dijo en reprimenda: - Hinata!! No digas esas tonterías tu vales mas de lo que crees- Hinata solo lo miro y después bajo la mirada, cual niña regañada –Hinata veme a los ojos – le dijo Sasuke serio, ella lo miro y fue en ese contacto visual cunado el dijo:

- De verdad vales Hinata Hyuuga- y finalizo la frase con una sonrisa, no tan calida como se esperaría pero Sasuke hizo su mejor esfuerzo, en cuanto a Hinata se sonrojo mucho.

Al poco tiempo volvieron a iniciar la marcha. Al llegar a casa de los Hyuuga Neji fue el que abrió sorprendido, Sasuke le dio su prima a Neji y antes de irse le dijo a la pequeña Hyuuga: -Hinata quisieras… mañana entrenar conmigo de nuevo?- Sasuke estaba sonrojado, Neji lo vio de una manera rara como preguntando que paso e Hinata… -claro que si – dijo sonrojada también. Y el Uchiha se fue, pero Hinata le grito: -gracias por todo Sasuke-san!!- por primera vez grito, el la volteo a ver y esa mirada fría por fin se hizo calida.

A Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaba tener tantas admiradoras, siempre intentaban acaparar su atención; todo las chicas de Konoha tras de El, todas excepto Hinata Hyuuga. A la misma que le dedico una mirada calida y una sonrisa, a la única que le dio ese regalo… La única para El ahora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento haberlo hecho muy pegado… espero que les hay gustado, por favor soy nueva aquí dejen reviews grax por leer. ;-)


End file.
